Don't Wish
by thexvaliantxgirl
Summary: As the new ruler of Oz, Glinda Upland Of the Upper Uplands, is faced with a problem only weeks after she rose to power. Can the bubbly blonde Good Witch handle a problem so closely related to her personal feelings? NOW COMPLETE.
1. Don't Start

**Don't Wish**

**Chapter 1: Don't Start**

**As much as it pains me to say, I don't own any bit of the amazing Wicked. This is written from the musical aspect, but some novel references may be used, depends on how I feel. I shall do my best to keep to cannon, as this is my first Wicked fic. So please, enjoy!**

Glinda the Good Witch awoke with a jolt to the incessant ringing of her morning alarm. She erupted in a series of spasmodic movement before crashing to the floor with a loud thud.

"Stupid alarm." She moaned as her tired hand reached up to the bed table. She groped around for her alarm clock, and ended up knocking it to the floor with a crash. At least the ringing stopped.

"Well, that takes care of that." Glinda remarked tiredly, as she disentangled herself from the bedclothes.

She laid the comforter in a heap on the plush bed. The new ruler of Oz had more important things to worry about than unmade beds.

She scrutinized her face in the circular mirror of her bathroom; at least the bags and dark circles under her eyes were receding. She supposed it was what she got after staying awake for at least a week. Though the Good Witch wasn't truthfully to be blamed, maybe you can blame fate. Her restlessness had begun after the day that had taken her best friend.

Even though sleep came easier now, a month later, Elphaba Thropp still found her way into Glinda's thoughts. The tragedy had been a very hard thing for Glinda to swallow, and the sole thing that made it worse was, she could never tell anyone how she felt. She didn't even keep a diary now, fearing that someone could intercept it and learn the truth.

She smiled at the thought, even though the soap she was using to wash her face stung her bright blue eyes. She was becoming more like Elphaba every day, more thoughtful and cautious.

She heaped foundation on her face, to cover the odd colors that didn't truly belong underneath her eyes. She blew a kiss at the mirror as she finished her make-up, proud of her good, though excessive, job. Oz seemed to love their bubbly and glamorous ruler, so why not give the people what they want, right?

She meandered her way over to the closet, spacious enough to be a comfortable room in it's own right. She wasn't exactly sure how she came to own all of these garish dresses, and wasn't even aware that she actually owned most of them.

As Glinda scanned the gowns lining the walls, she her eyes caught the oddness of leather in a corner. Realizing what it was, she kneeled down to tuck it out of sight. The leather was from the binding of the Grimmerie, the spell book of the Wicked Witch of the West- or Elphie.

In that corner was where she stored the belongings of Elphaba that she had rescued from Kiamo Ko. Pulling out the pointed black hat, her sat cross-legged on the floor of her closet, playing with the hat. Her eyes clouded in reminiscence as she twisted the top of the hat through her fingers.

_Elphie, I miss you. Really, I do. I know this is what I wanted, even more fame and respectation than before. But, like before, it doesn't feel right without you. I could bear to watch these Ozzians festivating after your death! But I had to smile and act like I enjoyed it!_

She felt a hot tear slide down her cheek and she quickly stuffed the hat away and stood up.

"I'm going to make my mascara run." She told herself, carefully wiping the tear away.

She cleared her mind of thoughts of Elphaba and set back to the ordeal of choosing an outfit.

She finally chose a simple white number with long draping sleeves and a square neckline. To skirt fell just above her knees in the front, and slowly became longer in the back, just about to brush the floor. An elaborate pattern of sparkling white rhinestones adorned the neckline, hem and sleeves of her gown, giving her a shimmering appeal.

As soon as she slipped into her white heels and teased her beautiful blonde tresses into some sort of a style, she was ready to go and "work".

"If ruling a country isn't hard enough, let's just add a giant closet!" Glinda muttered sarcastically as she began down the hallway, only after realizing her remembrances had made her late.

She groaned at the sight that awaited her as she opened the door to her office. Piles and piles of papers cluttered her desk, some stacked, some just loose and fluttering. The only thing that flattened them was her mug of morning coffee.

"Of course, my assistant brings me coffee, but doesn't offer to help me organize this messification." Glinda sighed, flopping into her chair and taking a sip of her coffee.

It wasn't as if she had expected all of this to be done overnight, though she would of really liked it. It was just that she didn't enjoy it when her own disorganization was thrust upon her.

She sifted through the clutter half-heartedly. All these letters seemed to be on the same issues, screaming the same meaning.

What are you going to do about the bans on Animals, Miss Glinda?

And how about the Munchkinlanders? What will you do for them?

They were the same tedious questions that the media had badgered her with for this whole month. She had lifted the ban on Animal teaching, which had just gone through a few days ago. It took quite some time to change laws. It was much harder than actually making them.

As for the Munchkinlanders, she had begun organizing relief efforts for the anarchy of Munchkinland. Though she had to admit, it hadn't gotten very far, but it had only been a week.

Glinda huddled over her papers, sorting them lazily, for what had to have been several hours. A rapping on the door startled her, causing her to jump.

"Miss Glinda?" Came the voice of her assistant.

"Yes, Jacques?" She questioned tiredly, smoothing down her hair. It had become frazzled by her hands constantly running through it.

"The Captain of the Guard is here to see you, Miss." Jacques said, "Shall I send him in?"

"Just a minute!" Glinda replied.

She removed her reading glasses and rubbed her eyes, feeling the tension massaged away by her fingers. She couldn't help stealing a thought to dearly missed Fiyero, as the 'Captain of the Guard' was mentioned. But she quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. This was not the time.

"Alright, show him in." Glinda said, once she felt she looked presentable.

The door opened and the green clad Captain of the Guard stepped in. His gruff features were not pleasant at all, and Glinda could sense he did not come bearing any good news.

"Miss Glinda, it is a pleasure to see you. As always." He said, bowing before taking a seat in front of the Good Witch's desk.

"As it is to see you, Captain." Glinda smiled, nodding pleasantly, "What brings you an occasion to visit?"

"There's no easy way to tell you this, Miss Glinda." The Captain said, dropping formalities and cutting straight to the chase, "I know how much you care for the safety of the Ozzians."

"Go on." She said, her smiled changing into a more serious demeanor.

"It's only been a month since you've been brought into office. This may be hard to take." He said, not even noticing her comment, "I know you've had no big problems quite yet-"

"Please, Captain, if I may interrupt." A little late for that, so she just went on, "If you don't mind. Skip the warnings and get right to the point. What's wrong?"

"There have been sightings of the Wicked Witch of the West."

**Ah, cliffhangers are a beautiful thing, are they not? Please review, as I need to know whether to continue on with this story or not! I could always use a helping hand with anything, grammatical, receptiveness, plot problems etcetera etcetera etcetera….So please be kind and review and I'll do the same for you! Hope you enjoyed my nifty little rhyme there…**


	2. Wishing Only Wounds The Heart

**Don't Wish**

**Chapter 2: Wishing Only Wounds The Heart**

"There have been sightings of the Wicked Witch of the West."

Even Glinda, so polished at concealing her emotions, couldn't erase the childish hope that flooded her eyes. The happiness quickly drained though, as her sense, what little she had, got the best of her.

"That's impossible." She told the Captain, a hint of sadness in her voice, "I was there, at Kiamo Ko, I saw it happen."

The Captain of the Guard maintained a dubious expression, which Glinda silently cursed herself for causing. Her sketchy details and slightly crestfallen demeanor could make anyone skeptical of her stand on the situation.

"Glinda." The Captain said, dropping the honorific and speaking as a father might as he mildly chided his daughter, "You know this could be possible, she is the Wicked Witch of the West after all."

"I'm telling you, I know what I saw." She rebuked, her tone becoming irritable at another mention of Elphie as "The Wicked Witch of the West".

"They saw a black-clad woman with green skin! For the sake of the Unnamed God, how many people in Oz have green skin!"

"How many people in Oz own a bucket of paint!"

Glinda's retaliation seemed to silence the Captain for a moment, leaving her time to gather her wits about her. The sound of their heavy breathing was the only noise.

"All I'm asking is that you send someone down to check it out." The Captain said calmly, breaking the thick tension, "Even if it's a fluke, it'll do the people some good."

"I suppose you're right." Glinda said after a long moment, giving in reluctantly, "I'll send some of your men over there as soon as I can."

Glinda paused for a moment in thought. Her eyes became deep and clouded; the Captain raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

If this really is Elphaba, who am I to send a bunch of armed men after her? Although the Ozzians will be wondervating why I took of after her so fast…Then again I am the Good Witch, and who better to deal with a Wicked Witch than a Good Witch right? After all it can't be Elphie…. though I wish with all my heart that it was. Get a hold of yourself, Glinda! Since when did wishing get you anywhere? Just be professional.

"Um, Miss Glinda?"

She snapped out of her thinking-spree at the words of the Captain.

"You know what. On second thought, I'll go after this 'Witch'." Glinda said, her voice commanding and unwavering,

"Oh, Miss Glinda, I really don't think-"

"That's right, you don't think. If this person really is the Witch, why send a bunch of men after her." She said, raising her eyebrows knowingly, "You know what she can do to men. Why not send the Good Witch?"

The Captain sat for a moment, caught completely off guard by the Good Witch's proposition. He kept opening and closing his mouth repeatedly, as if he wanted to protest but could not find anything to protest about.

In the end all he could say was: "Alright."

"Of course, though, I can not go alone." Glinda said, not even realizing that she was voicing the Captain's concerns, "If you please, choose a few of your men to accompany me."

"Yes, Miss Glinda, I will." The Captain nodded quickly, "But since you are going, I shall need to give you some information."

"Proceed, there's nothing holding you back." Glinda told him as she leaned back in her chair, sensing she was going to be here a while.

He took a deep breath and began. "The Wicked Witch was sighted somewhere in the Great Kells, they suspect she's hiding out somewhere in there. You'll have to be careful, the Great Kells are easy to hide in. That bubble won't give you much protection against the Wicked Witch. Perhaps I can supply you with some weapons or something."

"That will not be necessary, Captain." Glinda said, waving her hand as if waving away his offer, "All I need is my wand."

He gaped, speechless by her confidence.

"Now, if you please, I shall ready myself for the journey. Please have your men report to me in the morning."

"Yes, Miss Glinda." The Captain said and with a bow, he was gone from her office.

She sighed, staring at the door. Feeling tears well up in her eyes, she banged her head on the desk. She left her nose buried into the many papers and she felt a few tears fall, wetting the letters and making them illegible.

"Could this be? I'm wishing it were. But I can't seem to believe myself." She whispered, relieved to have a chance to voice her thoughts, "Could it really be Elphie?"

**A/N: Yeah, short I realize. The beginning of this chapter is a result of my boredom in algebra. I wish this hadn't taken me so long, but I need to read Son of a Witch. Only reason I got started on this was because a sheet of paper is much easier to hide than a book. Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Sometimes People Leave You

**Don't Wish**

**Chapter 3: Sometimes People Leave You**

Everything was enshrouded in darkness so deep, Glinda couldn't see her own hands if she were to put then in front of her face. She kept moving though; as though she had a rope tied around her waist and was being pulled along against her will.

"No, please, I can't." She kept saying, but no one was around to hear. Her voice echoed off the walls, ringing into eternity.

"Glinda!" A male voice rang out, so powerful that she stumbled backwards and fell.

The man's laughter bounced off the walls, filling the dark chamber with malice. Glinda tried to gather her extensive skirt in her hands so she could stand, but found it impossible. She stayed seated on the ground, glaring at someone she couldn't even see.

A pool of light erupted from the ceiling, almost blinding Glinda in surprise. It illuminated a tall, green throne; she could see the man seated in the chair high above her. She gasped in horror as she realized who it was.

It was the Wizard.

"What are you doing here!" She questioned, standing up with much effort.

The Wizard cackled with a witch-like shrill at her struggles. "The better question is," Her said knowingly, "What are you doing here?"

"Well how should I know!" Glinda exclaimed irritably.

With another shrill-like cackle, the Wizard disappeared in a puff a smoke, leaving another figure in his place. The body fell limp from the air, toppling down the stairs in a whirlwind of black fabric. Only when the figure reached the ground, was Glinda able to figure out the identity.

"Elphie!" Glinda screamed, falling to her knees beside the green girl, "No! Elphie!"

Glinda's eyes flew open and she catapulted herself off of the bed in a tangle of blonde hair, sheets and woman. Only when she landed face-first back on her bed, did she realize that she had been dreaming. She held herself close to her pillow, attempting to slow her rapid breathing.

"It was just a dream, Glinda, it's ok." She told herself, "Let it go, it's ok."

Once she had gathered herself, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and sat, resting her chin in her hands. She knew it would be a good few hours until she would need to meet the Gale Force men, so she would have some time to kill.

_There's no way I'm going back to sleep._

Call it an irrational fear, but she didn't want another nightmare. She stood up and moved to the window, standing in the spotlight of the full moon. She started out onto the darkened Emerald City while twirling her curls through her perfectly manicured fingers.

What could this dream mean? The Wizard is gone. And so is Elphaba. Maybe the steak I ate last night was a tad undercooked. This can't mean anything. It's only a bad dream. It's only a bad dream.

She sighed, realizing she should probably do what she had promised Elphaba. She would study the Grimmerie. She flipped the light on in her closet and pulled out the dusty old book, She spent the early hours of the morning lying on her stomach with her eyes fixed on the unreadable book.

As the morning sun broke through her window, Glinda wearily placed the book back where it belonged. She was no closer to understanding it than she had been the moment Elphaba handed it to her.

"Miss Glinda?" Came the voice of Jacques from inside of her room, "The Gale Force mean should be here in a half an hour."

"Thank you, Jacques." Glinda said through her closet door, "Come and fetch me when they arrive."

"Of course, Miss Glinda."

She chose from her clothes a modest pair of white jeans and a light blue sweater, very Glinda-fied. As much as she disliked wearing pants, she knew today was a day for 'practicality'. An idea she had truly never understood.

Once she chose her outfit, she heard a frantic rapping on the door.

"Miss Glinda!" Jacques said, still banging on the door, "The soldiers are here!"

"I'll be done in a few minutes!" Glinda told Jacques, "Stop that racket and go to them!"

The banging stopped and Glinda muttered a "Thank you."

She readied herself in a matter of minutes, and rushed down the stairs into the extensive parlor where three Gale Force soldiers waited.

"Miss Glinda." One said as they all stood to greet her, "What a pleasure it is to see you."

"Likewise, I'm sure." Glinda said, shaking the hand of each man in turn.

"My name is Lieutenant Collet." Said the first one, "And this is Harris and Toggin." The other two nodded as their names were mentioned.

"Well, Lieutenant." Glinda said, flashing a dazzling smile, "We shouldn't waste any more time. Let us be off."

With that, Glinda grabbed her wand and began to push open the doors, but was stopped by Collet's voice.

"But Miss Glinda, how will we travel?" The Lieutenant asked, clearly baffled.

"By bubble of course." Glinda replied with a little giggle. She offered to Lieutenant no more and opened the doors where she was met with a sight she couldn't even comprehend.

Hundreds of people stood below the steps of the palace, erupting in cheers as Glinda emerged. Obviously the news was much more publicized than she thought. In the front of the crowd were a bunch of reporters from various newspapers, all pushing at the guards and shouting "Just one question! Miss Glinda!"

Only one reporter was able to break away from the guards and come rushing up the stairs. She was a young girl, perhaps about eighteen, with curly, brown-blonde hair. She was incredibly tall, long-legged as well, but nowhere near graceful. She tripped on her way up, falling right at Glinda's feet.

"Sorry, Miss Glinda!" The young girl said, pulling herself up, "My names Levian Donnels, I'm a student reporter for Shiz University and I wondered if I could ask you a few questions."

"Sure, go right ahead, Miss Donnels." Glinda said with a small chuckle. She motioned to the palace guards to stay back; she decided to humor this girl. After all, she was from Shiz.

"Thank you, Miss Glinda! And please call me Levi." She said, pulling out a notepad, "So, what are planning to do to find the Wicked Witch of the West?

"I'm heading over to the Great Kells in a few short minutes with Lieutenant Collet and his men. There we shall look, though I do not even believe that this 'Witch' is truly the Wicked Witch at all. I was present at the time of El- I mean, the Witch's death and heard everything. This could very well be someone imposterating the Witch." Glinda explained with a bright smile.

"But what if this truly is the Witch, then what are your plans?" Levi asked after jotting something down quickly.

"Then we will bring her back here for a trial." The Good Witch said matter-of-factly.

"So you're not going to kill her then?"

"If I killed her, would I be known as the Good Witch, Miss Levi?" Glinda smiled and conjured a bubble for herself and her companions.

"Fellow Ozzians!" She cried as she floated above the crowd, "I will only be gone a clock-tik! Do not fear! I shall have this settled soon! Farewell, good Ozzians!"

She floated away, until the bubbles of Glinda and the Gale Force men, were nothing but a speck in the sky.

**A/N: Here is the extensive Chapter 3! This chapter has many borrowed items in it. For one, the title is from a line of No One Is Alone from Into The Woods. Also Lieutenant Collet's name was borrowed from a character in The Da Vinci Code. And last, the personality of Levian Donnels was borrowed from a friend of mine named Lexi, to whom I'd like to dedicate the character to because I love her and miss her! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter; I felt the huge need for a dream sequence!**


	4. Defy Gravity

Don't Wish

**Chapter 4: Defy Gravity**

Glinda couldn't help but laugh at her companions as they attempted to travel by bubble. It hadn't taken her this long to get used to it!

Lieutenant Collet didn't seem to grasp the fact that his bubble was moving by magic, not by his own actions. He was making odd swimming movements, wondering why he couldn't catch up to Glinda. Harris was upside-down, flailing madly trying to straighten himself out. Toggin was close to popping his as he kicked obsessively for a reason Glinda could not figure out.

Her eyes switched from the struggling men to the receding sight of the Emerald City. It was amazing how pretty it looked from up above, and how that idea diminished once you were inside. Soon the group of bubble-travelers was floating over the edge of the shimmering lake of Restwater. Soon they would be past Kellswater and into the Great Kells.

Glinda's mind kept traveling back to her dream. As much as she tried to shake it, the thoughts just came back, making her feel lonelier by the minute.

_Why was the Wizard back? He's gone, long gone. I sent him packing on that ridiculified balloon of his. And why did his laugh sound so much like Elphie's? His real laugh didn't sound like that. And why did I have to go through Elphaba's death again? I just don't get it!_

_Come off it, Glinda, get a hold of yourself. It was only a dream,_

_No it wasn't just a dream. It meant something. I know it! It wasn't just a dream,_

_Yes it was it was nothing more than a dream, with no higher meaning at all._

_Great, now I'm going schizo._

The voice of a distraught Lieutenant Collet pried her from thoughts of her dream. "Miss Glinda! Miss Glinda! Help! Toggin is falling!"

And sure enough, Toggin had actually popped his bubble and was now tumbling through the air towards Kellswater. Glinda sighed, rolled her eyes and conjured up another bubble for him.

"There will never be a dull moment with these goons." Glinda said, rolling her eyes.

The rest of the journey passed in silence, apart from Glinda's incessant and annoying humming. It was the only thing she could do to keep her mind off of her dream. Soon, the travelers touched down, popping their bubbles, at the foothills of the Great Kells.

"I would prefer to go on myself from here, Lieutenant." Glinda said, just as Collet opened his mouth to say something.

"No, Miss Glinda. We were told to accompany you." Collet argued.

"And I'm telling you that will not be necessary. I am the ruler of Oz. I shall go alone." Glinda countered.

Collet was left with nothing more to say than, "Yes, Miss Glinda."

Glinda smiled happily and nodded before lifting into the air in another bubble. She pleased herself with watching the receding forms of the Gale Force men with great pride.

"Well, that gets rid of them." She laughed, as she was far enough overhead to be out of earshot.

She flicked her gaze from the soldiers out onto the landscape of the Great Kells. It was relatively pretty, desert mountains and such. Though these 'mountains' looked more like oversized hills to Glinda, but who was she to know. The landscape was mostly brown and sandy, deserted and unmoving. Except for a little black dot tipped with green,

That dot was moving,

A/N: -Dramatic Music Plays- Yeah, I know. It was short. I wanted to give dear Glinda a little time to reflect in her dreams and prolong the climax a bit. So here is Chapter 4 in all it's one-and-a-half page glory. I'll update very soon as an apology for this very short chapter.


	5. Is It Raining?

**Don't Wish**

Chapter 5: Is It Raining?

Oh, sweet Lurline, that black dot is moving!

Glinda's heart rate raced as she watched the moving figure below her. She panicked, flailing and shifting constantly in her bubble. After long minutes of complete and utter alarm she decided what she must do. She would lower her bubble and follow this "figure".

She descended a few feet at a time, attempting to keep out of the figure's attention. She got close enough to see the figure was a woman, a very tall woman, with long black hair. Glinda was also close enough to realize, this woman's skin was green.

_No! No-ho-ho-ho! This is not Elphie! She's dead! I heard everything, she's dead! I've gone crazy! I'm seeing things! I've gone insane._

_No. This is Elphaba! She's right there, look at her! Just as always it's Elphie._

_There's no way._

_Yes there is._

Glinda leaned forward in her bubble, trying to get a look at the woman's face. She didn't dare risk flying in front of her and being spotted. With her mind completely focused on identifying the woman who was now completely below her, she wasn't exactly paying attention to where her wand was pointing. It poked the side of her bubble and popped it, leaving her floundering in the air, trying to stay up.

She plummeted down with an ear-shattering screech. The last thing she remembered after hitting the ground and blacking out was the voice of the woman saying: "Glinda?"

Glinda awoke in a bed she did not recognize, it was a fairly comfortable mattress stuffed with straw. She sat up, moaning with dizziness and the throbbing of her head.

"Where am I?" She asked, her tone distant and dazed.

"Well, seems as Miss Glinda The Good has graced us with her presence." Came a voice from the door. There stood the green-skinned, black-haired woman carting a tray of tea. _Elphaba Thropp_.

"Morning sleepyhead." Elphaba said, smiling fondly. She sat down in a chair next to Glinda and handed the dizzy blonde a cup of tea.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked squinting in disbelief, "But how? Elphie, I though you were-"

Elphaba silenced Glinda by putting her green finger to her lips.

"I know what you thought, Glinda. And I have a lot of explaining to do. But not now, later, when you're feeling better."

In a swish of black, Elphaba retreated from the room, leaving Glinda alone with her cup of tea.

"I must be dreaming." Glinda muttered to herself, "This can't be real."

But everything felt real. The bed, the flimsy headboard and the tea she was sipping were all real enough. The room looked real as well, not too nice and luxuriant like Glinda was used to, but real nonetheless.

The white paint was chipping hopelessly off the walls, revealing the tarnished wood beneath it. The headboard of the bed was makeshift and looked like it was made by someone who didn't know a thing about carpentry. Dirt and grime littered the floor in certain places.

Glinda could tell she was becoming less dizzy and more aware of her surroundings as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. This place was a complete disaster.

She put her half-finished tea down on the end table and stood up. She opened the door with a high-pitched creak, and stuck her head out.

"Elphie?"

"Just a second!" Came the reply.

It was truly 'just a second' because in just a few moments, Elphaba was seated next to Glinda on the straw-stuffed bed.

"I guess I've got a lot to explain." Elphaba said shyly.

"I'd say you do." Glinda said frankly, even though she was still overwhelmed by the fact the Elphaba was sitting next to her. She was right here.

"Well, that night, see…. uh…I didn't really die."

"I may be blonde, but I'm not _that_ slow. I got that already."

"Yeah, well it seemed like a good place to start. Anyways, I staged it. I felt like they would actually kill me someday, I needed a way to get them all of my back."

"So you faked your own death and lied to everybody!"

"Well everyone seemed to be happy about it, Glinda."

"Everyone but me!" Glinda started crying then. Well, it was more than crying. She broke down into a sobbing heap, falling into Elphie.

Elphaba seemed a bit shocked, but didn't pull away. "I really wanted to tell you, I really did." She said, hugging Glinda, "But Fiyero wouldn't have it…"

"Fiyero!" Glinda cried out in shock, pulling away from Elphaba, "I know where you're going now: 'Oh yeah well see Fiyero faked his own death too! We thought it would just so much fun to leave Glinda all alone in the Emerald City and let her run Oz all by her lonesome!'"

"It wasn't like that!" Elphaba protested, grabbing Glinda's shoulders to get her to shut up, "After Fiyero got captured by the Gale Force I tried to use a spell to save him! And well…. Do you remember that Scarecrow who traveled with Dorothy?"

"Of course I do, I'm not that dense." Suddenly, her expression changed from one of confusion to one of understanding. Like a light bulb flickered on in her mind. "Oh, you didn't! Elphie!"

Elphie smiled embarrassedly. "Let's just call it a spell gone wrong, ok?"

"Is he here?" Glinda's voice had no anxiousness in it, only curiosity.

"Yeah, he is. I wasn't going to mention him until later, after you'd gotten over the shock of me still being alive." Elphaba explained, "The spell eventually wore off, so he's human again."

"That's good. I never particularly liked the Scarecrow…"

"He's not in the house right now though, so be prepared for some shock and confusion when he comes back." She smiled a little. It made Glinda smile too; she never thought she would get to see that smile again.

"So how did you guys end up here anyways?" Glinda asked, changing the subject.

"Well, after we left Kiamo Ko, we were going to leave Oz. But, I just couldn't leave. I mean, that is, I couldn't leave Oz and leave little Miss Glinda the Good all alone to run a country."

"But I was all alone running a country…"

"Not as alone as you thought." Elphie motioned to her crystal ball, which sat on a table in the corner of the room.

"You've been spying on me this whole time?"

"Oh, relax, it wasn't even a whole month! And besides, I would call it spying, persay. I would call it…conveniently checking up on my friend to make sure she wasn't doing anything incredibly stupid."

"You thought I was going to do something stupid!"

"I was waiting for you to turn the Emerald City pink."

"It's the _Emerald_ City, not the Ruby City."

"Rubies are red."

"Oh, whatever!"

The two broke out into a fit of laughter. It reminded Glinda so much of their days at Shiz, when they didn't worry too much. When she hadn't even thought she would have to run Oz without the help of her best friend.

"What's this mattress stuffed with anyways?" Glinda said, giggling and bouncing on the bed.

"Straw." Elphaba answered bluntly.

"You're in the middle of the desert mountains. Where the heck did you get straw from?"

"Fiyero."

The two women broke out in girlish giggles again. But they were cut short, by the appearance of a man with blue diamonds tattooed onto his skin in the doorway.

"Fiyero!" Both Witches exclaimed in unison.

"What's going on, Fae?" He asked Elphaba. Suddenly he figured out who the other woman was. "Glinda?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Hiya, Fiyero." Glinda smiled, slightly uncomfortable to be discovered like this by the man she used to 'love'.

"Ok, Elphaba, why is Glinda here?" Fiyero asked sternly.

"She popped her bubble and fell from the sky!"

Fiyero rolled his eyes, but didn't question. Obviously Glinda's ditziness was well understood here. He left the bedroom out into the kitchen, followed by Elphie and Glinda.

Glinda and Elphaba both took a seat on a dusty, lumpy old couch and Fiyero in a rickety chair next to them. After a long, awkward silence, Glinda spoke.

"I really missed you guys." She said, "It's lonely up there all by myself."

"We missed you too, Glinda." Elphaba said, pulling her friend into a hug.

"For the love of the Unnamed God! I can't believe this!"

The voice was one that neither Elphaba nor Fiyero recognized. But Glinda did. It was the voice of Levian Donnels, student reporter for Shiz University.

****

A/N: Well, here's the moment you've all been waiting for! I'm very pleased with this chapter, I think it went well. I'd like to take this moment to thank all my reviewers! You guys are so wonderful, I love you all! I never thought I was this good at writing…or thinking for that matter. You guys have done wonders for my self-confidence! So keep reviewing! 3


	6. So, It's Your Fault

**Don't Wish**

Chapter 6: So, It's Your Fault 

Levian Donnels had popped out from behind a pile of musty, unused boxes. The front door to the old house had been left ajar, providing her leeway to come inside. Worst of all, she was holding a camera.

Levi snapped a picture of Elphaba and Glinda before they had a chance to release each other.

"This is amazing!" The young reporter squealed, "I can see it now! The headline of tomorrow's paper! 'The Wicked Witch of the West and the Good Witch of the North- Friends'!"

Both Elphaba and Fiyero rose from their seats, glaring at Levian maliciously and looking like they wanted to launch themselves at her. But Glinda put her arms out in front of them.

"She's only a girl." She told them sternly, "You can't hurt a child."

Fiyero relaxed immediately, but Elphaba remained tense and staring at Levi. It took a troubled glance from the Good Witch to calm her down.

"Levian, please." Glinda said, putting her hand on the reporter's shoulder, "You don't understand the complifications of this."

"I understand plenty, Miss Glinda!" Levi said, almost into hysterics, "What I understand is, this is the story of a lifetime! I'll be the most loved reporter Oz has ever seen!"

"Or the most hated." Elphaba muttered.

"I can't just let this opportunity pass me by!" With that, Levian pried herself from Glinda and raced out the door. Outside a loud thump was heard, and a squeal from the reporter, obviously her clumsiness had gotten the best of her once again.

Glinda made a move to follow Levi, but Elphaba seized her arm and pulled her back.

"You don't know what lurks in the Great Kells at night." She said seriously.

Guessing by her tone, Glinda didn't even want to know. The three stood in stony silence, until Glinda shattered it.

"My life is ruined…everything was for nothing. She's going to tell everyone about this." She said, sitting down on the couch and holding her head in her hands, "Oz will never trust me again."

"Glinda." Elphie said comfortingly, sitting next to Glinda.

But Glinda stood up the moment Elphaba sat down. "This is your fault, you know!" She declared, "If you had told me about you little 'death stunt' none of this would've happened!"

"If you hadn't fallen from your stupid bubble, I would've had no problems! Now Oz will know I'm alive!" Elphaba argued, "And why were you even here?"

"Well if Miss Witch of the West wouldn't make herself so dang obvious! Strolling around in broad daylight in the Great Kells wearing black! It was only a matter of time until you were spotted!"

"You didn't have to look for me in the first place!"

"What was I supposed to do? Send the Gale Force after my best friend? I should think not!"

"You didn't have to send anyone!"

"What was I supposed to tell the citizens? They _saw_ you, you know? I had to do something!"

"Hey!" Fiyero exclaimed, but the arguing drowned his interjection out.

"You could've lied!"

"I'm Glinda the GOOD, Elphaba! I don't lie!"

"HEY!"

The two Witches stopped and turned to Fiyero. Glinda's countenance softened, but Elphaba's remained rigidly irritable.

"What!" Elphaba demanded, glaring at Fiyero.

"Fighting's not going to get you anywhere, you know." He said, "This wasn't anyone's fault, it's just an unfortunate coincidence. So settle down, both of you. We can't do anything tonight, so I guess Glinda will be staying with us."

"Fine with me. But she's getting the bed." Elphaba told Fiyero matter-of-factly, making Glinda crack a smile.

"Well, where am I sleeping?"

"Try the floor. I get the couch." And with that, Elphaba retreated to the bedroom, pulling Glinda along with her.

"Nice one, Elphie." Glinda laughed and Elphaba smiled.

"Look, Elphaba, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry. I was frustrated." The Good Witch said after a moment of silence.

"I know. I shouldn't have gotten riled up. I'm sorry too."

The two Witches hugged once more and Elphaba turned to leave.

"Sleep well, ok? We have a lot to figure out in the morning." The green girl smiled and then shut the door.

Minutes later, Glinda fell into a restless sleep, not even bothering to turn down the bed,

**A/N: Yeah, ok, so this chapter wasn't much. It was a little 'filler' I guess, it helped introduce the new conflict. I apologize for taking so long; I've been drowning in homework. And also trying to get over my ex-boyfriend (he broke up with me), so I guess now my theme song is 'It Sucks To Be Me'. Oh well, expect another update in the next few days, kay?**


	7. March Of The Press Hunters

**Don't Wish**

**Chapter 7: March of the Press Hunters**

"Get up Glinda! Come on! Wake up, blondie!"

Glinda arose to the shouting of Elphaba. She moaned and forced her eyes open and glared at her green friend.

"Elphie, what time is it?" She asked groggily.

"Five-thirty in the morning." Elphaba answered matter-of-factly, trying to pull Glinda off of the bed.

"What is the point of waking me up this early?"

"You want to save your reputation, right?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"We're going after that journalist. She couldn't have gotten too far last night." Elphie said, finally succeeding in getting Glinda to stand. "If she made it out alive." She added in a mutter.

"Whoa! Elphie, just wait a second!"

"We don't have a second!" Elphaba clasped her hand around Glinda's wrist and started dragging her out the door.

"The Gale Force must be swarming the place." Glinda mumbled, shielding her eyes from the rising sun.

Elphaba spun around to face her friend, a shocked look upon her green features. "I thought you said the Gale Force didn't come!"

"Uh, well, yeah. I guess I forgot to mention that." Glinda replied nervously, "But it's only three of them, and they're all morons. They won't find us, I promise."

"Alright. I trust you." Elphaba said, beginning to make her way up a hill.

The duo moved in silence until they reached the top. The morning sun had just risen over the mountainous hills of the Great Kells.

"You can see everything from up here!" Glinda exclaimed in wonder. For her, this was a new kind of beauty. A kind that had nothing to with architecture or huge city buildings.

"Including that journalist girl." Elphie smiled, scanning the landscape.

"But suppose she made it out of here. She could be halfway back to the Emerald City by now."

"Not unless she flew. It take days, weeks even, to travel the Great Kells by foot."

"She flew."

"How do you know?"

"She was in the Emerald City yesterday morning. She came up to me as I was leaving to ask me a few questions. She had to have flown her."

"But how?"

"I don't know."

Elphaba sighed and sat, causing a puff of dust to blow out around her. Glinda plopped down next to her and sat cross-legged. She could tell by Elphaba's expression that she was deep in though and not to be disturbed.

"She's too young to be working on her own." Elphie finally said, after a time of quiet,

"What do you mean?" Glinda asked, whipping her focus back to Elphaba.

"I mean that there has to be someone higher behind this. As in, that reporter's working for someone else." She replied, staring out over the hills.

"You and your conspiracy theories." Glinda said, rolling her eyes.

"No, Glinda, I'm serious." Elphaba said, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Someone is out to get you."

Glinda shrugged Elphie's hand off, but didn't say anything. She knew that believing her friend should be against her better judgment. But Elphaba's words still rang in her head.

_"Someone is out to get you."_

**A/N: It took me quite a while to figure out where I was going with this chapter, but I like how it turned out. I probably am going to be updating more frequently now, since I'm pretty sure where I'm going to take this. I love reviews!**


	8. Conspiracy Theories

**Don't Wish**

**Chapter 8: Conspiracy Theories**

**A/N: I did my best with the lines, so bear with me as I switch perspectives.**

Levi would never be able to get used to flying. As if being forced into this project wasn't weird enough, flying had to be involved. All she had wanted was a normal life. And flying over Oz with nothing below her but clouds was definitely not normal.

At the beginning of this year, Levian's life was normal. She had just decided to specialize in journalism while her twin sister, Evian, chose the natural sciences.

It had all been going perfectly fine. Both Levi and Evi were at the tops of their classes. Levi had even reached a sort of local fame because of her articles in the school paper. But, that same fame had gotten her in loads of trouble.

Maybe if it weren't for that fame, that vile woman never would have contacted her.

One day as she was returning back to her dorm, she spotted a rectangular shape on her pillow. She picked it up, realizing that it was a letter.

"Evi?" She called out, "Did you leave this?"

Her voice only echoed without an answer, obviously her sister was nowhere around.

But the letter couldn't have possibly been for her sister. As soon as she turned it over she realized: it had her name on it.

Levian Donnels was written on the front of the envelope in a soft, clean cursive.

She tore it open hastily, her impatience getting the best of her. She pulled out the note and her heart sank as she noticed it couldn't possibly be from someone she knew.

_Miss Donnels,_

_This may seem very strange to you, the letter and all, but I must confess that I need your help. I know that you haven't had the pleasure of meeting me, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is: I need your help. And if you refuse, there shall be grave punishments. I suggest you keep an eye on your sister,_

_Be in the main courtyard of Shiz University at nine tonight, and you will know what you need to do._

_Yours truly,_

_M.M._

At that point in time, she had no idea who this M.M. person was or what she wanted. But she knew there was a threat in that letter, and Levi didn't like threats.

_I suggest you keep an eye on your sister._

Evian was Levi's best friend in the world, and anyone that threatens her would pay. She could remember as a young girl, people would make fun of Evi's shyness. For that, they'd get a fist of Levi's slammed in their face. Levi was the protector.

So, she would protect her sister once again. She would go the main courtyard at nine and she would hear what this woman wanted from her. She would make the biggest mistake of her young life.

Her job was, as the woman put it, simple. She would first ask the Lady Glinda a few questions in the morning, before she left on her 'search'. Then she would follow the Good Witch on her quest out to the Great Kells, where the blonde would end up meeting the Wicked Witch of the West. Once they met up, Levi would take a picture and leave.

At first, Levi was reluctant to take on the assignment. Glinda was Levian's idol, she almost followed her every move. She even owned a white outfit like Glinda had when she was at Shiz. But, when the strange woman waved her powers in front of Levi, she knew she had to accept. Or face the death of her sister.

It helped though, that Levi was an accomplished actress and could pull off the stunt with great ease. Well, it would've been great ease if it weren't for that horrible knot in her stomach.

So now, she was on her way to meet up with this strange woman. Indeed she was strange, for she had the strangest meeting instructions. See, Levi had never met this woman; a messenger had given her the instructions before. And this woman didn't want to meet just everywhere. For the sake of the Unnamed God, Levi was headed to meet her in a prison.

She blinked back tears at her unfortunate situation as she passed over the shimmering water of the lake below her. It was almost amazing that it still sparkled, even into the night.

The dark towers and spiraling turrets of the Emerald City loomed in shadow before Levian. There was only one thing to look forward to now. Once she handed her camera off, it would all be over with and she could go back to Shiz to be with her friends and sister.

A few minutes later, she touched down just outside the palace. Lucky for her, the streets were completely empty. The usually bustling Emerald City was dark and desolate so late into the night.

Levi scanned the ground, finally finding the trap door that the woman had explained. She opened it and stepped through, finding a set of stairs in the darkness that waited. The smells were disgusting; they were odors that Levian hoped she never had to smell again in her life.

And if the stench wasn't bad enough, the sight that met her at the bottom of the stairs was worse. Much worse.

It was a dimly lit hallway that seemed to go on forever. The floor was covered in grime and puddles of Lurline-knows-what. Along the wall were cells of horrid condition. All of them were empty. All, that is, except one.

"Come closer, my child." Snarled the voice of a woman echoed through the corridor.

Levi gulped and stepped down to the occupied cell.

Glinda sat, staring at the rising sun for what seemed like hours. Elphaba sat next to her, twisting her finger in the sand.

"I think you should go home, Glinda." Elphie said after a long silence, not even looking up.

"What?" Glinda asked, switching off her thoughts and turning to Elphaba.

"I said, I think you need to go home."

"Do you not want me here?"

"Don't take it like that, I love having you here. It's just, it's probably better off if you return to the Emerald City."

"But why, Elphie? Why so soon?"

"Because of two reasons. First of all, it'll be easier for you to stop that reporter if you're in the City. And second, you'll be safer there."

"Oh, not this again. Let it go, no one's out to get me."

"I'm not crazy, Glinda, just hear me out. Everyone in Oz loves you, which includes the press. That reporter has to be working for someone else."

"I've only been in office for what, a month? No one could be that disgusticified by me."

"You'd be surprised."

"Elphie." Glinda sighed, giving Elphaba a pleading look.

"You need to go home, Glinda." She told her, still avoiding her eyes.

"If I do go home, will I ever see you again?"

Elphaba smiled at this. "Yeah, I'll find a way, I promise. But before you go, you need to get cleaned up. That fall definitely took something out of you."

"What do you mean?" Glinda gasped, her face horrorstruck.

"Take a look for yourself, Lady Ditz." Elphaba chucked slightly, motioning to a puddle next to her.

Glinda got on her hands and knees and leaned over Elphaba to see herself. She screamed as she did.

Her hair was ruffled, tangled and even partially dirty. And if that wasn't enough, her face was dusted and her make-up worn off. Also, her all-white ensemble was now a dusty brownish color.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Glinda whined, pulling herself off of Elphie and sitting next to her.

"Stop pouting, it's not that bad." Elphaba laughed.

"Yes it is!" Glinda pouted. She stood up and started rushing down the hill.

"Wait! Glinda! Stop! You're going to-"

Too late. Glinda lost her footing, and in a jumble of flailing limbs and screams, she tumbled down the hill.

"Trip." Elphaba finished with a sigh. "I'm coming!" She announced, making her own way down the hill.

Glinda stopped about halfway down, moaning. She laid there until Elphie came by and pulled her up.

"Good, you're not dead." Elphie giggled, helping her walk.

Glinda limped along, clinging to her friend for dear life. "It takes more than a big fall to kill me." She laughed, "But so much for my ankle."

"I'll try to fix it when we get back. But for now, you'll have to wait it out."

"Alright." Glinda smiled. The women continued on their way in silence.

"It's good to see you, how are you?" Asked the woman's voice. She was only a shadow in the darkness of her jail cell.

"I've got it right here." Levi said, skipping formalities and holding out her camera, "The pictures are in there. Now let me go, and leave my sister alone."

"You're a funny little one, I'll give you that." The woman cackled, "Now just drop your camera in here and you may be on your merry way. Nay shall I bother you again."

Levian didn't know if she could trust this woman, but she had no choice. She dropped her camera right inside the bars and turned on her heel. She made about halfway out, when she turned back. The woman was reaching for the camera; the light was just enough so that Levi could back out her identity.

The woman was none other than former head of Shiz, Madame Morrible.

A/N: Well, I hoped you all liked that, history lesson and all. I'd like to take this little moment to thank Kennedy Leigh Morgan for her suggestion, though I'm not even sure she knew I used it. It saved me from my writer's block! I hope it doesn't resemble her story too much, just because we have the same villain. Oh well, reviews please! I love you all!


	9. It's Not For Good

Don't Wish

Chapter 9: It's Not For Good

Glinda emerged from Elphaba's bathroom about an hour later, looking decently presentable. It was the best she could do with no make-up, which was merely Elphaba's fault.

"Elphie?" Glinda questioned, poking her head out of the doorway.

But Elphaba was not in the living room that Glinda stepped into. Only Fiyero sat on the dusty couch, a newspaper clutched in his hands. Glinda's eyes widened in horror as she realized what could be contained in the black and white of that newsprint.

"Let me see that!" Glinda demanded, ripping the paper from his grip.

"Hey!" Fiyero protested, but it was too late, Glinda was already skimming over words and flipping pages wildly.

There were a few nonsense charity stories, one about the growing economy in Oz and something about lifted Animal bans, but nothing about Glinda the Good and her forbidden friendship with Elphaba the Wicked.

"Thank goodness." Glinda muttered, tossing the paper back at Fiyero.

"What was with all the drama?" Fiyero asked, talking to Glinda like they were back at Shiz. Like they were the best of buddies and there had been no complications.

Glinda glared at him. "If your reputation was on the line, you'd be dramatic too." She snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, taken aback by the hostility in her voice.

"What's wrong with me! You're going to sit here like an idiot and ask what is wrong with me!" Glinda yelled, her blue eyes ablaze, "You lied to me for so long, only to run off with my best friend! And then you two go off into hiding and don't even bother telling me that you were alive! And you have the nerve to ask what's wrong with me!"

"Glinda, it wasn't like that, I promise! We were only trying to protect you!"

"Protect me! Try breaking my heart! You two made it so I thought that the two people I cared most about were gone!"

"Is something going on?"

Glinda and Fiyero broke their gaze at each other and turned to the green woman who had just entered the room.

"No." Glinda said icily, glancing over at Fiyero, "I was just getting ready to leave."

"Are you ready?" Elphaba asked, examining Glinda carefully to male sure she was all right.

"Yes, I'll all set."

"How's your ankle?"

"Better, after you wrapped it."

Glinda's ankle was wrapped up in a bandage to brace it and keep the swelling down, since Elphie could not remember a suitable spell to fix it.

"Good. I guess we should head off then."

"Wait, we?"

"Yeah. I decided I could accompany you part of the way."

"Really? But, Elphie, I was going to fly my bubble…"

"We can walk part of the way, come on." Elphaba wouldn't even let Glinda get another word out of her mouth. Instead, the Witch seized her arm and dragged her out of the house.

The midday heat of the Kells was almost unbearable to poor Glinda, who was so used to her climate-controlled environment back in the Emerald City. Elphaba had to laugh at her incessant panting, which was the only noise that passed between the women as they walked along.

Even in the heat, Glinda had to smile. He she was, beside her best friend once again. She hoped to Lurline it wouldn't be the last time, but she knew she needed to be prepared if it was. The thought of losing Elphaba all over again brought tears to her bright blue eyes.

"You ok there. Glinda?" Elphaba asked, noticing Glinda's heavy breathing had subsided. She had broken the silence, and Glinda's thoughts.

"I'm fine. I just…I really missed you, Elphie." Glinda said, after a short pause.

"I missed you too, Glinda. You don't know how weird it was to pull that stunt and not go running up to you screaming 'Glinda, look! I did it! I fooled Oz!'"

"Actually, I kind of do. How do you think it felt to banish the Wizard, put Morrible in jail and take over a country without having my best friend to go to anymore?"

"Isn't running Oz what you've always wanted? Fame? Popularity?"

"What's Oz without the Wicked Witch of the West?"

That made Elphie smile. She linked arms with Glinda and they continued, reminiscing about their days at Shiz.

"Remember the time I blew up your sandwich?"

"Oh yeah, that was funny."

"I was so bad at sorcery then!"

"You weren't that bad."

"Oh yes I was, you said so yourself!"

"Ok. So you were pretty bad."

"I probably wouldn't have passed if it wasn't for you!"

"I didn't help you that much. And what did you do after I left?"

"I actually started reading." There was an over-exaggerated gasp here from Elphaba, "Don't give me that. Morrible helped a bit too."

"Oh, her." There was horrified disgust in Elphie's voice.

"I know what you mean."

"Glinda! Look!"

Elphaba pointed out onto a distant hill. There sat three green-clad men.

"The Gale Force!" Glinda exclaimed, making a move to run away.

"Relax, they can't see us." Elphaba told her, Glinda relaxed a bit.

"I guess this is it, Elphie." Glinda said sadly.

"It is, but only for now. We'll see each other again, I promise."

"I'm going to miss you a lot, but it'll be better knowing you're still alive."

"I'm just glad you know. I didn't think I could keep it a secret forever, and it only took me a month."

Glinda smiled slightly. "You're my best friend, Elphie." She told the green woman, falling into her hug. She laid her head on Elphaba's chest, feeling just like an insecure child again.

"Well, you're my best friend, Glinda." Elphaba said, rocking back and forth in an attempt to comfort Glinda.

Glinda felt tears coming on once again. She had cried more in last day than she could ever remember crying before.

"Don't cry, Glinda. It's not for good, I promise." Elphaba told her, as she felt Glinda's tears hitting her skin. Elphie even started crying silently, her salty droplets fell into Glinda's golden hair.

"I know." Glinda sniffled, pulling herself out of Elphaba's embrace. "Bye, Elphaba."

Elphaba seemed somewhat shocked at the use of her full name, she hasn't heard it come from Glinda for years, Not that she had seen Glinda that often, but even so, she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

"Bye, Glinda." She said, kissing Glinda's forehead softly. She felt like a big sister, who was sending her little sister off to the rest of her life.

Glinda felt like the little sister to Elphaba's big sister. As much as Glinda tried to seem superior to Elphaba, she just couldn't. Somehow she would always seem so much more young and naïve,

"Be safe, alright?" Elphie told her.

"Alright." Glinda nodded, "I will. Don't you go killing yourself either, hear me?"

"Yes, mother." Elphaba said, rolling her eyes.

The pair stood in silence as Glinda conjured herself a bubble. She hovered up a few feet and then looked down at Elphie.

"Because I knew you." She said, cracking a smile.

"I have been changed for good." Elphaba replied almost automatically.

Glinda smiled and saluted, feeling new tears sting her eyes. She lifted up into the air and floated away.

Elphaba smiled back at her as she receded from view. She waved and stood, even though the reflection of the sun off the bubble caused her to squint.

Glinda turned away and floated towards the Gale Force men. It seemed like forever until one of them, probably Collet, spotted her.

"Look! It's Lady Glinda!" He exclaimed happily, jumping and waving like a kid in front of a celebrity.

Glinda touched down minutes later, much to the celebration of the men.

"We've been looking for you everywhere, Lady Glinda!" Toggin told her.

"Where have you been?"

"Searching, of course." Glinda replied convincingly, shocking herself with her good acting skills, "And there is no sign of the Wicked Witch anywhere. As I said before, it was most likely some childish prank."

The men seemed to trust the word of their Good Witch above anything, so they did not question further. But they did urge her, if that was the circumstance, it was time to leave.

"Alright." She said, drawing up bubbles for them and lifting them into the air.

She turned around, back in the direction she had come from earlier. Even though she could not see Elphaba, she was sure she was there.

"I do believe I have been changed for the better." She whispered under her breath, before lifting herself up into the air.

Elphaba remained rooted in that same spot as she watched the three men's bubbles float up. Almost like an echo in her mind, Glinda's voice rang.

"I do believe I have been changed for the better."

"And," Elphie replied, "Because I knew you. I have been changed for good."

She smiled as the last bubble, obviously Glinda's as it was the most on-course, became a speck in the sky. She sighed, and trudged her way back home.

It was just beginning to get dark as Glinda and company came down at the back of the palace.

"Why the back, my lady?" Collet asked as his bubble popped unceremoniously.

"I'm very tired and I would like to get some sleep before the reporters smother me. Thank you, gentlemen, for you escort." Glinda told them, with a curt nod.

She disappeared through the back entrance, leaving the Gale Force stunned and confused. She made her way up a musty staircase that led to a hallway. Finally, she reached the ornate white doors that led to her bedchambers and with a sigh of relief she pushed them open. She took a well-deserved shower and climbed into bed, watching the last of the sun disappear beyond the horizon. She smiled, knowing that back in the Great Kells, Elphie would be watching the same sunset. She closed her eyes, flopping down upon her pillow and falling asleep.

She found herself in a dark room, much like before. Only this time, she wasn't alone. Elphaba stood at the far end of the room, her figure barely visible and she moved ghost-like towards Glinda.

"Elphie!" Glinda cried out, but her voice felt like it was being manipulated. For instead of saying "Elphie!" What came out was "Get away from me!"

_What am I saying? No, Elphie don't listen to me!_

"Glinda, I'm only here to help you! I have to get you out of here!" Elphaba replied, coming closer.

"I don't need your help, nothing's wrong! Go away!" Glinda yelled, feeling herself yanked up. She realized there were ropes tied around her ankles, wrists and midriff. She was a dangling puppet.

_Elphie! Don't! Help me, please! This isn't really me talking!_

"Glinda, listen to me!" Elphaba pleaded, putting her hands on Glinda's shoulders, "I'm here to save you!"

"I don't need to be saved!" Glinda shrieked, slapping Elphaba across the face.

_No! No! Elphie! What have I done?  
_

"Glinda..," Elphie pleaded again, from the spot from which she lay on the floor.

"Shut up." Glinda said coldly, kicking Elphaba straight in the gut.

_Elphie!_

The room suddenly became filled with echoing cackles. The sound was so deeply horrifying; it even rang in Glinda's ears. It sounded like it came from the Unnamed God above.

_ELPHABA!  
_

Glinda's eyes flew open, and she jolted upright. She was breathing heavily, the sound magnified by the silence.

"Another dream..." She told herself, holding her head in one hand, "That's all it was, a dream."

She glanced at the clock: it was just past midnight. There was no chance of any more sleep tonight. She got out of bed and walked to her window, when suddenly, and idea hit her. Opening the window silently, she slipped out onto the balcony. There was quite a temperature change between the overbearing heat of the Great Kells to the crisply cold night air of the Emerald City.

She shivered as she retrieved her wand from just inside the window and made herself a bubble. She floated down to the beautiful courtyard below, popping her bubble at the bottom and laying her wand up against the vine-covered wall.

She strolled through the gardens, shivering fiercely. She made a mental note to buy something other to sleep in besides tiny, short spaghetti-strapped nightgowns. She sighed, somewhat happily, the gardens at night were so much different than during the day. They seemed closer and more secure, she felt safe here.

She had made these little walks often after Elphie's "death"; they seemed to help her get her thoughts straight. But now, she didn't want to think or analyze, contemplate or ponder. She only wanted to walk and feel safe.

But unfortunately her safety was shattered as a voice rang out from behind her.

"A bit cold out tonight for a stroll, don't you think, my dear?"

A/N: Well, that was fun! And it took me long enough. If you review, I shall love you forever, as I already do with my present reviewers:D


	10. Visitifications

**Don't Wish**

**Chapter 10: Visitification**

Glinda's muscles tensed as she heard the sinister voice behind her. It was not a time of night for anyone to be walking about, and the voice was so familiar. There was only one way to confirm her fears.

She turned slowly, and found herself staring straight into the eyes of Madame Morrible.

The old woman looked horrible. Her curly hair was coarse and matted and her face was disgustingly deprived of make-up. Her skin was dirty and she was still dressed in her black prison robes, which made her look like a specter of the night.

But the worst thing was, clutched in her bony fingers was: Glinda's wand.

"How did you-What the-How could-?" Glinda stuttered in shock and disbelief.

"I see you ability for public speaking hasn't improved much." Morrible sneered, "Did you honestly think that little prison cell could hold me forever?"

Usually, Glinda would have some brilliant, yet brutally honest comeback. But that wasn't the case this time, as she realized Madame Morrible was right. She stood, glaring defiantly, but not speaking a word.

Morrible chuckled at the young woman's silence, and then went on. "I always knew you weren't the brightest match, ever since I first met you." She said, smiling, "I thought you would prove me wrong, but alas, you're a disappointment."

"Do you mind explaining to me, what in Oz are you doing appearing in the middle of the night, in my garden, holding my wand?" Glinda said, appalled at Morrible's ideas of her.

"There's not much you could do with it anyways. As long as you don't try to levitate me, I might explode like a sandwich." Morrible cackled shrilly and loudly.

The cackle sound familiar to Glinda, and she knew where she had heard it before. Twice before.

_In her dreams._

She shuddered at the thought, but battled to keep a straight face. "Please, stick to the properfication and answer my question." She said, with as little fear in her voice as she could muster.

"Formalities mean nothing to me, Miss Glinda, I am a convict if you have so forgotten." Morrible sneered, "But if you must know, I want the Grimmerie."

"Too bad." Glinda answered simply, "It's mine. And there's nothing you can say or do to make me give it to you."

"I wouldn't say that." Morrible said, flashing a deviously evil smile, "You do remember that reporter."

Glinda nodded, not quite understanding what Morrible was getting at. Then she realized, who else besides Glinda, Elphie and Fiyero could know about Levian. Morrible must have sent her!

"You sent her?" Glinda asked, echoing her thoughts.

"So she can but two and two together! Yes, you dense little midget, I sent her!" Morrible said in an irritated tone, "There's only one person in this land smart enough to figure out the Witch is alive. You couldn't figure it, so that left me."

"You know?" Glinda gaped, appalled that Morrible could figure that out and she couldn't.

"Yes I know. And I have pictures that could ruin your perfect reputation." Morrible sneered.

"I don't care. Do what you wish." Glinda said, looking straight up into Morrible's eyes and faking a defiant and unafraid stance,.

It was as if Morrible could smell fear, or Glinda just looked stupid, because she chuckled as Glinda spoke. But, she played along with her.

"Well, you do know, my dear, that this not only buts your life on the line. It affects Elphaba too."

Glinda stared into the cold eyes of Madame Morrible and knew she wasn't too slow to understand this one.

If the Ozzians get word of this, they'll know Elphie lives. And they will go after her. They'll hurt her. They'll kill her.

Glinda glanced over to a wall in the courtyard. On it was faded red graffiti, unable to be completely washed away. Maybe it was the words, or the timing, or the lack of finding the culprit, but Glinda found it symbolic. It was probably the words.

_Elphaba Lives_

She could hear Elphie's voice in her head, as if it were telling her what to do.

_Forget about me, Glinda, you have to save Oz! If Morrible gets a hold of the Grimmerie, everyone will be doomed. Think of what she can do! What does one life mean at the cost of a million others?_

It means the world, Glinda answered, even though she knew the voice was not really Elphie.

Morrible chuckled, snapping Glinda back into reality. "I see you understand." She said, "I'll be back tomorrow night, around this time. I trust you will see it my way and hand over the Grimmerie."

Without another word, Morrible turned towards the darkness. But, she turned back and tossed Glinda's wand to the ground.

"You also might want to get that ankle fixed. Since you don't have enough powers to do it yourself." She cackled. And then, as quickly as she had come, she disappeared into the night.

Glinda stood alone, staring at the floor in silence for a good few minutes. She hadn't even remembered her injury until Madame Morrible pointed it out. It didn't even really hurt anymore, or maybe she was just ignoring it because of the state her mind was in.

She halfheartedly conjured a bubble and floated back to her balcony, stepping lightly and popping the bubble once she reached her destination.

"There's no way I'm going to get back to sleep now." She muttered to herself, leaning her wand up against the railing.

Glinda decided to occupy her time another way, she pulled out the Grimmerie from her closet and sat out on the balcony. She opened it and whisked through the pages, looking at the pictures and diagrams, hoping they would somehow explain the nonsense words.

She found a picture of a leaf on fire, and decided this would be the first spell she would try. She picked a leaf off a climbing vine and set it in front of her.

I am Glinda the Good Witch, and I will read the Grimmerie. Elphie may be smarter, but I can learn too. I can learn too.

She found words separated from the rest of the text, and figured it must be the spell. She began, hoping she got the pronunciation right.

_"Ponha a Polha de Fogo de Planta."_

She repeated it a few times, until she saw a little spark of fire on the leaf. She could have screamed with joy, she did it! She read the Grimmerie! She kept chanting with more and more passion than before and soon, the leaf was completely aflame!

"I did it!" She said, admiring her flame that extinguished the moment she stopped chanting, "I can read the Grimmerie!"

Sure, she had only done one spell, but her confidence was overflowing. She flipped wildly through the pages until she spotted a picture of two bones being fused together, thinking she could fix her ankle. She chanted the words on the page with enunciation and passion.

_"Utbedrer Disse Brutt Bein Utbedrer Min Brutt Hjerte"_

She repeated it over and over, until she felt a stabbing pain in her ankle. It felt like the bones were growing apart, obviously she had said something wrong. She bit her lip to stifle a scream as her eyes watered at the ache.

Glinda turned her attention away from her throbbing ankle and out to the rising sun. She caught a glittering red light in the corner of her eye and whirled to find the source.

On the wall of the courtyard, gleaming as brightly red as it had once before, was the graffiti.

Elphaba Lives

**A/N: Here you have it, Chapter 10! (Finally) It went through much rewriting, but here it is! Hope you enjoyed it, be sure to review! By the way, the Grimmerie spells are in two different languages. The first is Portuguese and the second is Norwegian.**


	11. Sleepless in Oz

**Chapter 11: Sleepless in Oz**

**A/N: I know you all must that I abandoned you, but I haven't. My computer kind of…died. I lost all my work. ;-; So we ordered a new one, and when we got back from our two-week Alaskan vacation, it was here! I wrote like three or four new chapters on vacation, so they'll be up as soon as I type them in…and give them titles. xD Well, enjoy!**

Glinda was never able to go back to sleep. She sat on the balcony for the next few hours, mumbling over the Grimmerie, but finding it impossible to concentrate due to the pain in her ankle.

Realizing the time, she stood up and hobbled over to her closet with the Grimmerie in tow. She shoved it away in its spot among Elphaba's other effects.

"Five…four…" She mumbled, counting down while leaning on Elphie's broom for support, "Three…two…one."

As if on cue, a knock came to the door.

"Miss Glinda?" Jacques asked, "May I come in?"

"Yes, you may." Glinda said, leaving the closet and shutting the door.

Jacques entered, clutching a tray with coffee and scones for Glinda.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked, setting the tray down on to end table.

"How about setting up an appointment with Healer Vetra for me?" Glinda asked sweetly, "I hurt my ankle this morning and I need to get it checked out."

"Right away, Miss." Jacques said, bowing his head.

He scurried out of the room like a mouse, another reason for Glinda to suspect he was related to the rodent. His features were mouse-like as well, small nose, big watery eyes. Glinda had compared him to a mouse since the first time she met him.

She sighed and plopped down on the edge of her bed, nibbling at a scone. She wasn't hungry; it was only a futile attempt to get her thoughts off of last night. Only, it wasn't exactly working.

I can't give that book to Morrible, I know I can't. But how am I going to get out of this? It's either the book or Elphie's life. And that is not a bargain I want to make. Where is Elphie when I need her?

She thought of the Elphaba's crystal orb, the one where she had watched Glinda's every move in Oz. Was she watching now? She opened her mouth to say something, just in case Elphie could see her, but the opening of her door silenced her.

"Miss Glinda? Healer Vetra said you could come right down." Jacques said.

"Alright." Glinda said, heaving herself up.

"She also told me to use this." He wheeled forth a wheelchair.

"You've got to be kidding me." Glinda said, looking horrorstruck, "Is she crazificated? It isn't hurt that bad."

Actually, it probably was, but Glinda didn't want anyone to know that just yet.

"Just orders, Miss." Jacques said, pushing the wheelchair up to her, "Get in, I'll wheel you down."

"This is just ridiculified." Glinda muttered, but she lowered herself into the chair anyway.

Jacques pushed her chair down the long corridors to the Medical Wing, which was on the other side of the palace. He kept a steady pace, even while enduring Glinda's annoying mumblings about how she could walk and she didn't need this chair.

The Healer opened the door to her examination room and ushered the Good Witch and her personal assistant inside. Healer Vetra was a tall, elegant woman in her mid-thirties. She looked like she was more suitable for a high-society ballroom than a profession like healing. But nonetheless, she looked extremely professional with her flowing brown-black hair pinned into a bun at the nape of her neck.

"Thank you, Jacques." Healer Vetra said, taking Glinda's wheelchair from him, "You may go now."

He left without a word, but with an unhappy expression on his face.

"So, what did you do this time dear?" Healer Vetra asked, beginning to examine her ankle.

"I tripped." Glinda lied, blushing for believability.

"Ah." The healer said, feeling the bones in Glinda's ankle, "No doubt in that extensive closet of yours."

Glinda laughed and nodded.

"That's odd." Healer Vetra said, speaking to herself and not Glinda.

"What?" Glinda asked, leaning over herself to look down at the healer.

"The bones don't seem to be broken like I expected, they seem to have grown apart." Vetra said, almost like she was in a trace.

Busted. Glinda thought. And what was even worse, she had nothing to say. She just sat, with her mouth agate.

"You must drink this potion." The healer said, tossing a purple bottle into Glinda's lap, "But I warn you, it'll be painful. I still wonder how in Oz this could happen."

Glinda shrugged, and saved herself the burden of speech by stuffing the bottle in her mouth.

"I'll call Jacques to take you back." Healer Vetra said.

She leaned out of the door and called for Jacques, who appeared seconds later. He pushed Glinda's wheelchair out of the room silently while Healer Vetra was muttering 'How can this be?' over and over.

Jacques left Glinda alone in her room, where she stood up and stood at the window. Her ankle felt like it was on fire, but the pain felt numb to the confusion that was wrenched deep inside. She realized, she couldn't do this on her own.

She walked to her closet and pulled Elphie's things out from their hiding place. She dressed in her own black dress and clipped Elphaba's cape around her neck. She stuffed her curly blonde hair under her pointed Witch's hat.

Glinda took Elphie's broom in her hand and looked at it. She had never flown on a broom before, but she couldn't take her bubble. It couldn't be much different than riding a horse, right? Of course, she had only ridden a horse once, but that wasn't the point.

She stepped onto her balcony, the wind whipping around her. The cape fluttering about and the skirt of her dress waving. She narrowed her eyes to keep the sting of the wind out of them. She held up the broom, wondervating how in Oz she would get this thing to fly.

"Fly!" She commanded.

It didn't budge.

"Please fly?" She pleaded.

Nothing.

She pleaded in her mind, focusing on how much she wanted, needed, to fly. She needed to get to Elphie.

And the broom rose.

She boarded it like Elphie, putting a leg on each side. Unsure of how to pilot said broom, she leaned forward. Much to her dismay, it shot off at full speed.


	12. Good & Evil Part I

**Chapter 12: Good & Evil Part I**

**A/N: Sorry this one's so short, that's why there's a part II! I wanted to put the next part in another chapter so…**

This 'broom flying' was too much for Glinda. She clung to it with arms and legs, holding on for dear life. Her eyes were wide with the speed and fear that the broom instilled in her.

At least she knew where she was going, or at least she thought she did.

The broom was much faster than her bubble could ever hope to be, as the edge of the Great Kells was already appearing below her.

She soared over them with quick speed, Elphie's hat miraculously staying on her head. She watched the ground as best she could, seeing Elphaba's little…house-thing coming up in the distance.

She coaxed the broom into going down, but obviously she did it too well, because she ended up in a dive bomb. She hugged the broom her, guessing this is how she would die, shooting down to the ground. Suddenly, the broom stopped and Glinda kept moving. She landed in a heap on the ground with a loud scream.

"Are you just intent on killing yourself, Glinda?" Asked the voice of Elphaba.

Glinda looked up to see the face of her best friend smirking at her.

"I was doing just fine on my own." Glinda protested.

"You were headed straight for the ground." Elphaba said, taking Glinda's arm and pulling her up, "If I hadn't stopped that broom, there would have been quite a mess of Glinda the Good Witch left for me to clean up."

"Show-off." Glinda muttered.

Elphie laughed. "So what do I owe the pleasure of you crashing in front of my house dressed up like me?" She asked.

"How'd you know it was me?" Glinda countered, still trying to figure out how to tell Elphaba of her 'little problem'.

"Please, my hat, my cape, my broom. I only know one person in possession of them. Glinda, I'm not as dense as you. Tell me why you're here. You don't look like you're here just for a visit."

"Alright. I'll tell you, but it's going to take a while."

"Then let's sit." Elphie said, sitting straight down on the ground, "C'mon, it won't hurt you."

Glinda lowered herself down slowly and reluctantly, until she was seated beside Elphaba.

"Alright, I have a bit of a problem." Glinda began.

"Well, I figured that." Elphie laughed.

"It's Madame Morrible. She wants the Grimmerie."

"Then don't give it to her."

"It's not that easy. You remember that reporter? Well, Morrible sent her to take that picture. And if she doesn't get the Grimmerie, she'll release it to the world."

"So, your reputation is at stake here."

"It's not just that, Elphie. If the Ozzians find out you're alive then…"

"Ah. Then they'll find me and kill me?"

"Exactly! So then you'll help me?"

Elphaba remained silent for a moment, staring at the sand below her. She hugged her knees to her chest.

"I don't understand why you need my help." She said, after what felt like forever to Glinda.

"Because I can't do it alone." Glinda said, laying her head on Elphaba's shoulder in an attempt to look pitiful.

"Glinda, you are so much brighter than you give yourself credit for." Elphaba sighed, "You could face Morrible on you own."

"No, I can't. All I've ever done is blown up a sandwich and set a leaf on fire. I couldn't even fix my ankle. You can do magick, Elphie. You're a real Witch."

"So, are you, Glinda. You just don't believe it."

"No I'm not Elphie! I'm only an actress! I only pretend I can."

"You've always said that. To me and, to yourself!" Elphaba said, "You have so much power, but you haven't bother to harness is because you deny it exists."

"You know what, I'm not going to do this. I need your help, I want your help. Please Elphie?"

Glinda made her eyes big and innocent, giving Elphaba a pleading look.

"Glinda! You know how I feel about the sad eyes!" Elphaba exclaimed as she put her hand over her own eyes.

"Don't fight it, Elphie." Glinda said in a sing-song voice, "Pwease? Help you best friend."

"Don't do this to me!"

"Pwease?"

"Gaaalinnnddaa!"

"Pretty pwease?"

"Fine! I'll do it!"

"Yay!" Glinda exclaimed, tackling Elphaba in a hug.

"Ok, ok, get off me. I can't breathe!" Elphie laughed, pushing Glinda off of her.

"Heh…sorry." Glinda said, smiling sheepishly.

"You seriously flew my broom all the way here?" Elphaba asked after a long pause.

"Sure did." Glinda said, "And it's not as easy as you make it look. I nearly killed myself!"

"Well I could see that." Elphie mused, laughing.

Suddenly, Fiyero appeared, walking over a hill towards the home.

"Fae!" He called, still in the distance, "There's something you need to see!"

He waved a newspaper in the air.

"It's about Glinda!"

**A/N: Thou must review, or I refuse to put up Part II.**


	13. Good & Evil Part II

Don't Wish

**Chapter 13: Good & Evil Part II**

A/N: This time, I have no excuse for not updating. Just got tired I guess. So here, finally, is Part II.

"It's about Glinda!"

Glinda's stomach tightened as Fiyero's words hit her. It couldn't be! Morrible couldn't have published the pictures yet! Not before getting what she wanted…

Glinda could see the same worried look on Elphaba's face that she carried on her own. As the two women rose from the ground, she could also tell the Fiyero was quite confused about Elphie having a companion.

"Glinda?" He asked, as he reached the pair. Glinda nodded to confirm his assumption.

"Give me that." Elphaba said, snatching the newspaper from Fiyero without so much as a small greeting.

"Hello, Fae. Nice to see you too." Fiyero joked.

Elphaba's dark eyes perused the paper, and a small smile crept onto her face. Glinda couldn't stand it. What could be so funny?

"What is it, Elphie?" She questioned impatiently.

"You'd better read for yourself." Elphaba said, handing the paper to Glinda.

Glinda grabbed up the paper, reading it over. Her heart did leap, but not for the reason she thought it would. The headline read:

GLINDA THE GOOD WITCH MISSING 

The rest of the article read of a strange visitor dressed as the Wicked With of the West leaving the palace just before Glinda was discovered missing. Also, it said, that there were suspicions of her being kidnapped by a radical group of Wicked Witch followers.

Glinda looked shocked, and stared at the paper for a few minutes. Elphaba burst out into laughter.

"Apparently you've been kidnapped, Miss Glinda." Elphaba teased still giggling.

"I didn't see this coming…" Glinda said, confused.

"But it gives me a great idea." Elphaba said, grinning mischievously, "Do you have your make-up with you, Glinda?"

"Of course I do." Glinda said, "But I don't see what point that has to…"

"Good, come with me." Elphaba said, dragging Glinda towards her house.

"What are you doing, Elphaba?" Asked Fiyero, following behind the two.

"You'll see." She said, secretively.

About an hour later, Glinda sat outside the door of Elphaba's bathroom, completely bored to death. Elphie had been in there for what seemed like forever. She banged the back of her head on the door, annoyingly.

"Glinda!" Elphaba exclaimed, loudly through the door.

"Puh-lease hurrify, Elphie!" Glinda whined, impatiently, "What in Oz are you doing in there anyways?"

"You'll see!" Was the only explanation Elphaba would offer. Glinda huffed and slumped down in her chair.

She still had no idea of Elphaba's 'plan-thing'. All she knew was that Elphie had turned Glinda's black dress into a puffy pink frilly thing perfect for the Good Witch. And yet, Glinda still had absolutely no clue as to what was going on.

A few long minutes later, Elphaba opened the door. Well, she would have, if Glinda's chair had not been in the way. She knocked the blissful blonde clear off her feet, sending her tumbling to the floor.

"Elphie!" She squealed, pulling herself back up. But all anger was suspended as she looked at Elphaba's new appearance.

"You like?" Elphaba asked her stunned friend.

"You look like a normal-skinned person with a bad cold." Glinda said, horrified.

Elphaba's exposed skin, mainly her face and hands, had been rubbed over with Glinda's foundation. Surprisingly, there was only a slight green tinge to her skin, making her look only sickly instead of actually green.

"I bewitched it." Elphaba said proudly. She tossed Glinda's make-up bottle back at her, "But I wasted your foundation."

"Now that you look…Normal…What is the plan?" Glinda asked, still freaked out that her friend was no longer green.

"All of Oz thinks they have a hostage situation on their hands, right?"

"Well, yeah. But-"

"But we'll just have to give them one."

"What are you talking about?"

"Doesn't matter, let's get to the palace."

Elphaba led a highly confused Glinda to her broom. And as the two women both boarded it and lifted into the sky, they left behind an even more confused Fiyero.

"Elphie." Glinda said sternly, gripping her friend's waist as they shot across the sky, "Tell me what we're doing. Now."

"Easy, I'm going to make it seem like I was the one who kidnapped you." Elphaba announced, as if it were no big deal.

"You've been crazified." Glinda told her.

"There's a fine line between madness and brilliance, dear." Elphaba explained, "Now if you don't mind loosening up a bit? I'm going to gag if you keep squeezing me like that."

"Sorry." Glinda mumbled, still unhappy about the 'scheme'.

As they neared the palace, Elphaba told Glinda to remove her arms from around her waist.

Glinda obeyed, but questioned. "Why?"

"This is why." Elphaba muttered a few words that sounded like nonsense to Glinda. But, once she was done, a rope appeared that tied itself around Glinda's wrists.

"Is this necessary!" Glinda exclaimed, looking appalled.

"Of course, it's all for believability." Elphaba explained turning around to grin at Glinda, "Plus, it's more fun for me this way."

"You're sick." Glinda pouted.

"Hush. We're close enough now. Just follow my lead, and look afraid. You can do it, you are an actress after all." Elphaba smiled, before lowering down above the crowd that gather outside Glinda's palace.

"Citizens of Oz!" She boomed, and everyone turned up to look at her, "I have with me, your Glinda the Good!"

Gasps and screams were heard through the crowd as Glinda was spotted, her bound wrists keeping her balance by holding on to Elphaba's cape. There were some citizens pointing out the obvious, muttering that the woman in black must be the kidnapper.

"I am now prepared to return her!" Elphaba said, placing one hand ominously on Glinda's shoulder.

"Elphie what are you doing?" Glinda whispered fearfully.

"Play along." Elphaba winked, before pushing on Glinda and knocking her off her balance.

Glinda slipped from the broom, tumbling through the air and screaming her lungs out. But, at what seemed the last moment, her arms were yanked up painfully, and she found herself hanging by the wrists.

She looked up, seeing Elphaba holding onto the rope, beaming at her. Glinda made a mental note to kill her later.

"Scared you, didn't I?" Elphaba cackled to the terrified crowd, "Well I guess my fun is over."

Elphie flew, while still dangling Glinda over the crowd, to the courtyard to the palace. She landed Glinda on her balcony, before landing there herself.

"I hate you." Glinda said, ready to scream.

"You'll thank me for it later." Elphaba shrugged, "but hurry, get inside. I'll hide in the bathroom. Just tell them that you need your rest and don't want to be bothered for the rest of the day."

"So now you're putting words in my mouth, are you?" Glinda argued, teasingly.

"Oh, shut up and get inside." Elphaba suggested. And Glinda did, only allowing the door to her room to be opened when Elphie was safely hidden away.

"Miss Glinda!" Exclaimed Jacques, who was the first and only allowed to enter, "Are you alright? Can I get you anything?"

She could tell he was frightened. But she assured him she was fine, only tired. She asked him to untie her and then leave her be for the rest of the day. He agreed quickly, before scuttling off.

Elphaba grinned, coming out and joining her friend. "Not so bad was it?" She asked, sitting down on Glinda's bed, "Now. What to we do about Morrible?"

A/N: Hope you liked it! I LOVE reviews!


	14. Save Me From Victory

They had been standing there for what seemed like ages

**Chapter 14: Save Me From Victory**

**A/N: Ah, well, I haven't touched this story in over a year it seems. I found it recently, and I thought… Wow, it's been a long time. And then, I reread all of our reviews and I just felt awful. So, I decided to close it up. Now, it doesn't tie all the loose ends, but I liked leaving it a bit open for you. I hope it provides some sense of closure for you. So, here it is, as I have no excuses for being so late with it, the final installment of ****Don't Wish****…**

They had been standing there for what seemed like ages. Glinda and Elphaba, side by side on the balcony, their hands on the railing, staring at the courtyard below them. Elphaba had wiped off the make-up, and was once again her brilliant shade of green. They both waited, stony faced, silent, as the sun set and the colors disappeared behind them. They stood as the beautiful hues faded into a dark black night. As the graffiti on the palace walls glittered once again.

Elphaba Lives.

"We can't stand up here forever, Glinda." Elphie mentioned, not looking at her friend, "Morrible will be here soon."

"I know." Glinda murmured, voice quiet, devoid of confidence.

"Glinda?"

"Mhmm."

Elphaba rested a green hand on her friend's shoulder, offering the blonde a small smile.

"Everything's going to work out, I promise you."

They had planned as much as they could, and they were ready for a fight. Elphaba had taught Glinda a few necessary spells, though the Good Witch's main job was to guard the Grimmerie and help Elphaba find spells if needed. Elphaba was going to be the one putting her neck on the line tonight.

Glinda still had the thick book clutched to her chest, and hadn't moved an inch, when Elphaba nudged her with the hand that had been on her shoulder.

"Come on," She prompted, and Glinda nodded. She waved her wand to form a bubble around the two of them. The thing lifted, and floated them down to the ground.

"Bubble travel, rather affective." Elphaba chuckled lightly, with raised eyebrows.

Glinda did not react. Apparently the blonde was not in the mood for jokes. Truthfully, she was dead scared, and Elphie could tell. The green woman sighed, wrapping an arm around the other woman's shoulder, pulling her close in a sort of half-hug.

And so they stood, in their awkward half embrace, Glinda clutching the Grimmerie, and her wand as well, and Elphaba clutching Glinda.

That was when they heard them.

The footsteps that seemed to echo through the courtyard like a premonition of doom. Soon, the source had slipped from the shadows, and Elphaba had slipped _into_ the shadows, behind Glinda, going unnoticed.

"So," Madame Morrible began, her chapped lips dragged up in a sneer that made Glinda cringe, "I see you've chosen wisely, my dear."

"And what if she hasn't?" Rang out the voice of the Wicked Witch of the West, as she took a step forward. She remained there, half shrouded in the dark, her green skin glittering flawlessly in the moonlight, making her look like some sort of pitiful angel.

Morrible's eyebrows raised, and she laughed. Such a fiendish sound it was, and it enveloped the night as her footsteps had. She was in control.

"She can't fight her own battles?" The woman said, shaking her head, "Though, I can't say I expected anymore. Like I've been known to say, Glinda, dear, I always knew you weren't too bright."

"Shut up." Glinda hissed, and apparently she had been enough to distract Morrible, as the woman didn't notice Elphaba muttering under her breath.

And Morrible was sent flying, caterwauling across the courtyard, screaming like a banshee. She slammed into the far wall, with a sickening crunch, slumping down to the ground like a ragdoll.

When she looked up, there was a fire in her eyes that sent both of the younger women taking a step back.

"Quick, Glinda, look in the Grimmerie, that was the only attack spell I know really well…" Elphaba prompted, sounding panicked.

Glinda fells to her knees, tearing open the book and sifting through it as fast as she could. Locating a good enough spell, she called for Elphaba.

"Elphie! I've got one! It's—"

Glinda was cut off, by a shriek that could possibly put any demon from Hell to shame. Or perhaps, its bearer was truly a demon from well. She certainly look it.

Morrible was on her feet, eyes wild in rage, her hair all over the place like she had just been struck by Zeus. She was muttering something, and Elphaba was rising off the ground. She looked worried, frightened even, and she was struggling. She faced Glinda, face pleading.

"GLINDA! DO SOMETHING!"

"WHAT CAN I DO, ELPHIE?!"

"LOOK IN THE GRIMMERIE!"

'ELPHIE! YOU KNOW I CAN'T—"

But the Good Witch was once again cut off by a scream, but this one was Elphaba's.

She was suspended in Morrible's spell, shaking like a madwoman, and screaming. Morrible was still muttering something, and apparently whatever it was had Elphie in a great deal of pain. Glinda bit down on her lip, gathering the book in her arms and stepping backwards, until her back was up against the stone wall of the palace.

It felt like ages as she watched her best friend in so much pain. She felt hopelessly weak, powerless… It wasn't fair.

Glinda was going to have to witness the death of the single person she cared about most on this planet. For the second time.

Elphaba's body went limp, and Morrible lowered her. Glinda noticed, she wasn't moving.

"Awh, poor baby," Morrible hissed scathingly, her attention turning back to Glinda, "Why are you crying, baby? Are you crying because I hurt your friend?"

Glinda hadn't even noticed she was crying until Morrible had mentioned it. But, now that she had, the Good Witch was completely aware of the tears. She could feel them streaming down her perfect face, she could taste them in her mouth, feel them pool on her cheeks and in her collarbone.

"Shut up!" The blonde cried, clutching the Grimmerie with a new fury.

"What? You can't take this, dear?" Morrible sneered, advancing on her, "Just hand over the book and this'll all be over."

Time seemed to slow down as Morrible sauntered over. Glinda looked at the Grimmerie, to Elphie's limp form, back to the book.

Elphaba had thought she could do it.

She had no choice.

Glinda was going to have to try at least.

She tore open the Grimmerie, much to Morrible's amusement. The woman was cackling like mad, jeering, but Glinda blocked her out. She had to do this…She had to…

"_Uccidere la donna che ha causato me addolora la morte a lei che ha nociuto la mia amica!"_

Glinda wasn't even sure if she had said that right, but before she could figure it out, a blinding light enveloped the palace. The Good Witch braced a hand over her eyes, falling to her knees. _I must have done something wrong…._

When the light cleared, Glinda looked up, blinking to adjust her eyes, and she gasped at the sight in front of her.

Morrible was laying on the ground, her eyes wide and glassy, her face that of terror. She was still, lifeless.

Glinda had won, but… She had also killed someone. Taken a life. She began to shake at simply the though of it. Sure, it had been Morrible's life… But still, she, Glinda The Good, had killed someone. It was an awful, bone chilling feeling.

I'm a murderer.

In her stated of fear and shock, she crawled over to Elphaba, grabbing the woman's wrist. Thank the Unnamed God, for there was a pulse, faint, but there.

Glinda sighed, crying again, she needed Elphaba's help more than ever now. So, she seated herself beside the Wicked Witch, cross legged, with her hands folded in her lap. She sat there, as it began to rain, knowing she had finally achieved victory. Now, she needed someone to save her from that.

**THE END.**


End file.
